L'union du diable
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Petit one shot lemon Thelthazar se situant entre le prologue et le chapitre 1 de ma fiction "famille non-conforme".
Oha-yoooo~ ( ・∀・)ノ

Ouai je salue avec un smiley mignon alors que c'est un one shot avec un gros lemon (≧▽≦) J'ai fais un énorme effort pour qu'il soit poétique U_U  
Ce OS n'est pas complètement à part, il est une sorte de suite au prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, je le met juste de côté pour séparer les lemons de l'histoire principale pour les âmes sensibles. Il n'est pas important puisque je résumerais le résulta dans le chapitre un, ce qui fera le commencement d'ailleurs !

Ce OS est donc un bonus pour les petits curieux en quête de Lemon Thelthazar~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et glisse quelques gâteaux sur votre bureau/lit/endroit où vous lisez !

Matta ne !

* * *

Deux jours passèrent alors que leur curiosité les tuait à petit feu. Théo était inquiet, se demandant si le phénomène incroyable était un geste de son dieu ou si c'était encore l'église de la lumière pour une raison quelconque. Balthazar mangeait ses poings tellement son esprit scientifique lui hurlait d'aller enquêter pour découvrir la raison de tout ça. Shin, qui n'était déjà pas dans son élément en ville, se sentait plus mal à l'aise encore, les sons divins l'ayant profondément et impudiquement touché. Quand à Grunlek, il se faisait plus de soucie pour Eden qui se faisait toute petite depuis l'incident, se cachant sous son lit, montant parfois dessus pour se blottir contre lui.

Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas encore partir, étant rémunéré à la semaine, ils durent donc prendre leur mal en patience. Un soir, alors que le guerrier retirait son armure pour aller se coucher, le mage se lourda sans douceur sur leur lit. L'heureux hasard avait fais que l'aubergiste n'avait que trois chambres de libres à leur arrivé, ils avaient donc pris les clefs et s'étaient habituellement installé ensemble dans celle ci. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupire, laissant ses pensées fuser sans aucune retenue afin de se libérer l'esprit, relevant une jambe pour planter son talon dans le matelas.

Un mélange ahurissant grouilla dans son crâne, les idées partant chacune leur tour après s'être exprimé. Puis vinrent celle plus... aguichantes. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux, une pression se réveillant dans son bassin avant qu'il ne regarde son compagnon qui se changeait. Il retirait sa chemise, sans enlever les boutons comme d'habitude pour que ce soit plus rapide à remettre, farfouillant dans ses sac pour trouver un rechange, restant de dos. Sa silhouette était parfaitement taillée, les combats et les charges lourdes ayant divinement modelés son corps, incarnant le fantasme de toutes jouvencelles.

Le mage observa la lumière jouer sensuellement sur les formes de ses muscles, son souffle se coupant un peu, et ses prunelles se dilatant de convoitise. Sa jambe relevé s'écarta un peu, renforçant la sensation dans son ventre, creusant une faim terrible. Il poussa un long soupire, sa gorge se serrant à la vue appétissante qui le pâmait de désir.

Théo se retourna, sûrement pour poser une question, levant les yeux de sa chemise avant de se figer. Il le dévisagea un instant, observant sa position suintant d'invitation alors qu'il était délicieusement offert. Le tissu lui glissa entre les doigts, le faisant enfin réagir en le sortant de sa torpeur hypnotique, ramassant le vêtement qui avait chu dans un bruit mat.

\- Hey...

Le souffle confidentiel de Balthazar le fit lourdement frissonner, ressentant l'envie qui l'animait chatouiller ses tympans dans une danse ondulante et sulfureuse. Il replongeant son regard dans le sien, se redressant lentement alors que ses prunelles se voilait autant que celles qui le déstabilisaient.

\- Depuis combien de temps on a pas fait l'amour ?...

La question prononcée sur le même tons que précédemment le plongea autant dans la séduction que dans la réflexion. Il plissa un peu les paupières, calculant, se rendant alors compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi chaste depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela devait bien faire deux semaines, presque trois, un exploit pour eux. La réalité gifla brutalement son petit-bassin, la pression l'alourdissant et l'attirant comme un aimant vers le lit en abandonnant sa chemise.

Il avança sans se presser, chaque pas langoureusement détaillé par son compagnon qui se tortilla un peu en déglutissant, visiblement sous tension. Il le fixa en le surplombant de sa hauteur, ne baissant pas la tête pour se faire plus imposant, une lueur concupiscente illuminant ses iris de milles feux. Ils se dévisagèrent, dans l'attente insoutenable d'un geste, d'un mot, voulant que l'autre cède alors que le moindre pore de leur peau réclamaient impatiemment l'union.

Sa respiration s'étant tant coupé qu'il peinait à s'oxygéner, Balthazar eut un tressaut en reprenant de l'air, frémissant à la fraîcheur de la pièce alors que son corps s'échauffait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le paladin ne saute au dessus de lui, fondant sur ses lèvres avec empressement, glissant entre ses jambes. Le contacte les électrisèrent, se prenant mutuellement dans leur bras, en se touchant avec appui, leur excitation responsable de leur maladresse. Ils ne fermèrent pas les yeux, s'agrippant rudement à leurs vêtements en tirant dessus, se mouvant presque sauvagement en mimant l'acte, le souffle court.

Frustrer de la barrière insupportable des tissus, Théo ouvrit rageusement la robe de mage, ce dernier retirant ses bras pour l'aider. Ensuite il attrapa le bas de sa chemise noire pour la relever en glissant vivement ses mains le long de ses côtes, le faisant ondulé dans un soupire tendu. Obligé de se séparer pour passer la tête de l'érudit, l'envoyé de la lumière se redressa avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche, y forçant le passage avec sa langue. Son amant mordit sa lèvre à la première occasion pour se venger. Ils s'échangèrent un lourd regard, pas près de se soumettre pour si peu, réclamant plus pour apaiser leur lubrique obsession.

Le paladin plongea dans le cou de son partenaire, lui levant le menton par le fait, dévorant avidement sa gorge qu'il marqua sans hésitation. Il changea ses baisers de côté puis longea sa jugulaire bouche ouverte pour le narguer, sa main effleurant l'épiderme surchauffé de son ventre en rejoignant l'aine dans une lenteur démesurée. Il sentit les frissons et les tressauts des nerfs contractant les muscles sous les endroits érogènes qu'il taquinait avec un sadisme érotique.

Le souffle manqua un instant à sa victime qui frottait lascivement ses cuisses contre ses hanches, mouvant son bassin dans un réflexe millénaire. Ses mains visitèrent son dos, détaillant ses muscles roulant sous sa peau, trouvant quelques cicatrices à retracer. Il finit par appuyer sur sa nuque pour le presser, geignant d'impatience.

Son concubin accéda à sa requête, délaçant le lien tenant le pantalon en place, la turgescence prisonnière à l'intérieur écartant d'elle même l'ouverture. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sous le bord du sous-vêtement dans une lenteur tentatrice, admirant la chaire de poule couvrir le corps fin et quémandeur. S'amusant des réactions frustrées, ses yeux gourmands loin de s'en lasser, il joua avec l'endroit, glissant parfois un peu plus loin pour se reculer et se délecter des frissons. Ses lèvres continuèrent de voyager, passant des clavicules à son torse, dénichant les boutons de chaire sensibles et rougies.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, le demi-diable prit sa tête pour le remonter à son visage, un gémissement lui ayant échappé, démarrant un nouveau baiser aveugle et fiévreux. L'autre le comprit, n'étant pas plus assez maître de sa conscience pour faire perdurer ses jeux. Il rentra entièrement sa main et vint attraper le contenu, une plainte vibrante de soulagement parvenant à ses oreilles, l'émoustillant durement.

Le guerrier apporta de premières caresses sur la base avant de suivre les veines vers le sommet, redessinant les moindres contours et détails avec perfectionnisme. Il repartit à l'assaut du cou gracile et divinement blanc, comme une feuille vierge ne demandant qu'à être remplit par la passion dévorante. Son œuvre s'allongea, l'humidité la gagnant permettant une facilité de déplacement tandis qu'il écoutait les soupirs tremblant semblant rebondir autour de lui. Il ne changea pas sa vitesse pour autant, ignorant les requêtes des jambes collées contre son bassin, s'écartant par moment avant de réitérer. Sa paume se plaqua contre la création de chaire brûlante, l'étouffant délicieusement en glissant contre elle dans des gestes experts et sulfureux.

Balthazar sentit des vagues intenses remonter jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, agitant ses jambes, la chaleur démentielle perlant à la surface de son épiderme frémissant. Ses tremblements déliés ne s'entendaient que dans son souffle haché d'émotions, ondulant à l'attention lubrique qui le plongeait dans des limbes insondables. Il se laissa dévorer par ces ténèbres, les lyrics de la luxure désorientant ses sens alors que sa voix s'exprimait contre sa volonté entre deux expirations. Ses mains caressèrent avec adoration cet être aimé palpant ses limites du bout des doigts, le mettant à bout.

Les touchers finirent par dériver plus bas, redécouvrant le périnée savoureusement sensible, la victime prise d'un spasme incontrôlable en gémissant avant de jeter doucement sa tête en arrière. La main se retira cependant, le mage foudroyant son compagnon du regard, ce dernier souriant avec un charme sensuel grisant.

Théo retira son pantalon avec un peu de rudesse, trahissant sa propre envie. Il sursauta lorsque son amant attrapa le sien, l'ouvrant dans un empressement emmêlant ses actions tremblantes. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il se remit au dessus de lui comme un prédateur fondant sur sa proie, les paumes glissant contre ses fesses emportant son dernier habit. Il dégagea ses jambes du tissu, des doigts s'enroulant autour de sa magnificence le faisant tressaillir et soupirer d'aise. Bien que le toucher le tuait d'une chaleur ésotérique, il était également d'une douceur criminelle enveloppant sa raison.

Contre attaquant, le guerrier glissa les siens sur une cuisse qu'il releva, l'écartant au maximum en tenant l'arrière du genou. Sa gorge comprimée lâcha quelques râles impossible à contenir, les sensations se bousculant dans son organisme sous le toucher infernale. Il continua son exploration, revenant sans se presser à l'endroit précédemment taquiner, l'impatience de son partenaire se ressentant dans la vitesse de ses gestes. Un lourd frisson roula le long de son épine dorsale avec une sueur froide, explosant dans sa tête et se propageant dans le creux de ses reins. Il stoppa la pécheresse en s'entrelaçant à elle pour la plaquer tendrement sur le lit, sa paume allant quérir la fleur de félicitée.

L'érudit se tendit, serrant les dents et ses doigts sur la main gardant la sienne captive. Les frissons envahir son organisme, le secouant par instant. Son visage brillant et la bouche ouverte, il fut incapable de dire s'il avait mal ou s'il appréciait par l'appréhension du plaisir prochain. La sulfureuse souffrance entre ses cuisses le troublait au delà de la compréhension, le faisant abandonner toutes réflexions. Son corps se cambra, les geignements perçant sa gorge, sa voix plus haute que celle habituelle séduisant dangereusement son tortionnaire.

Il bondit, un cri de délectation raisonnant dans la chambre, les yeux écarquillés. La torture adaptée pour ce point si sensible commença alors, le mettant au supplice, le faisant se tortiller en attrapant le draps de sa main libre. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne pouvant empêcher l'expression vocal de son bien être alors qu'il gardait fermement ses paupières closes. Familier à la préparation même après tant de temps sans l'avoir savouré, son corps se détendit pour l'accueil qui suivait, palpitant contre les doigts en signe d'approbation.

Théo aurait voulu faire perdurer l'instant mais se sentait incapable de s'exécuter à force de privation. Il se plaça correctement avec tension, son conjoint tremblant d'impatience également en serra sa main, tout deux se faisant hypnotiser par les chants charnels. Ils gémirent en cœur à l'union, se laissant emporter par les sensations qui leur avaient tant manqué. L'envoyé de la lumière attendit un instant, autant pour que l'autre s'habitue à lui que pour ne pas céder trop vite. Il se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son compagnon, tout deux raides dans leur mouvement, n'ayant que la seule idée de bouger en tête.

C'est en se laissant doucement guider par celle-ci qu'ils entamèrent leur œuvre charnel. Leurs voix se muèrent en râles expressifs et gémissements suintants, étouffés par des baisers qu'ils séparèrent pour s'élever. Le couple s'étrangla par leur amour, ondulant sensuellement, sentant leur peau glisser entre elles. Ils se dévorèrent la nuque, l'épaule, touchant chaque centimètres de leur corps transpirant de délectation.

Peut-être était-ce cette chasteté imposée depuis trois semaines qui les rendait aussi faible sous la tentation, mais ce qu'ils ressentaient de leur union actuel était différente des autres. Elle était plus puissante, intense, les enveloppant dans un monde exiguë et voluptueux. Ils étaient capable de se ressentir plus que par le simple fait d'être coller à l'autre, comme si leurs âmes se touchaient et entraient en communion. Elles vibraient ensembles, dans le même rythme que le phénomène étrange de l'autre jour, pulsant plus fortement par à-coups dans une danse sibylline.

Cherchant la provocation et l'exaltation des sens, Balthazar ouvrit une connexion mental, son amant trop étourdi pour s'en rendre compte jusqu'à qu'il ressente les émotions de l'autre. Théo se stoppa pour l'embrasser rageusement, brisant son sourire séditieux d'un coup de bassin plus brusque, satisfait du cri qui répondit.

L'acte magique leur permettait de mettre en commun la puissance de leur plaisir, utilisation coquine découverte par hasard alors que son homme l'avait bâillonné et attaché. Il avait simplement voulu lui demander de desserrer un peu les liens qui rentrait dans sa peau mais au lieu de ça, leur émotions ne firent que se décupler vertigineusement. Ils préférèrent ne pas recommencer, trouvant qu'ils termineraient un peu vite, cependant le mage aimait jouer avec feu en activant temporairement le sort de temps en temps. Dû moins quand il y parvenait.

Seulement, à l'heure actuel, il le laissa actif, l'accélération du mouvement l'empêchant de se concentrer suffisamment pour le stopper. Ils ouvrirent grand la bouche en fermant les yeux, ne pouvant que subir le châtiment divin de leur péché, croquant le fruit défendu comme des affamés. Le paladin l'embrassa à nouveau, son corps bougeant par lui même, essayant de retenir la pression grossissante à l'intérieure de son petit-bassin. Il sentit son partenaire griffer son dos, faisant cambrer ses reins par un frisson accompagnant le mouvement.

La chaleur augmenta partout où le demi-diable le touchait, qu'importe avec quelle partie de son anatomie. Leur étreinte étouffante l'aspirait dans les tréfonds des plaisirs interdits, l'autre se pâmant sous lui gonflant une fierté perverse dans son orgueil. Il vint se perdre dans son cou pour en mordre la jonction, attrapant une jambe pour la mettre sur son épaule, démontrant toute sa passion parmi les sons humides et les claquements érotiques de leurs peaux.

Balthazar alla également poser sa signature sur la gorge de son amant profondément doué dans son domaine. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, voyant vaguement des formes dansantes et incandescentes lézarder son épiderme et celle de celui qui le dominait. Incapable de réfléchir, il ne put qu'apprécier sa vision enflammé pourtant loin d'être normale, gardant en tête ce simple fait : ils se consumaient littéralement pour l'autre.

La connexion n'arrangea rien, l'agitation des sens du mage enhardissant le paladin qui accéléra, se sentant proche de sa fin. Il attrapa vivement la turgescence prise de spasme sur le ventre de son homme qui bondit en se cassant en deux vers l'arrière. Il avait hurlé sous la surprise, avec un plaisir sans nom, s'emportant avec son conjoint vers une extase encore jamais atteinte. C'était trop fort pour qu'ils maîtrisent quoi que ce soit, la fournaise qui les serrait dans un tourbillons infernale les harcelant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils acceptèrent la moindre sensation, s'embrassant alors qu'ils avaient déjà perdu leur souffle, peinant à respirer sous l'effort surhumain. Tout était vide, tout était blanc, le monde n'existait plus, ils n'y avaient que leur deux corps enchevêtrés dans l'amour démentiel.

L'explosion inévitable de la délivrance les raidirent, bougeant encore avec désespoirs pour savourer les dernières goûtes de bonheur lubrique avant de s'arrêter. Ils tremblaient, à bout de force, comme après un rude combat, les surprenant. Leurs esprits s'éclaircirent peu à peu tandis qu'ils courraient après l'oxygène dans leur cou, caressant tendrement leur crâne en ne faisant pas fit de l'humidité de leurs cheveux.

Balthazar se ressaisit à cause de la sensation collante dans son organisme, se sentant fébrile en constatant que son amant ne s'était pas encore séparé de lui. Une odeur de brûler parvint alors à leurs narines, attirant leur attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Avec effroi ils constatèrent que des flammes se propageaient lentement sur le lit, le paladin sursautant en se voyant baigner dedans. Son geste de recule bloqua l'érudit qui enroula brusquement ses jambes autour de lui, fermant les yeux sous les sensations encore trop forte.

\- Ne bouge pas ! cria-t-il avec plus de délice qu'il ne l'aurait cru, paralysant son partenaire.

Coupant la connexion, il étouffa le brasier qui avait léché autant les draps que les murs, des traces de suies noire trahissant l'incident. Une fois finit, Théo s'éloigna de lui, se mettant en bout de lit, le blessant un peu sous la stupeur qu'il lisait sur ses traits. Trop faible il ne put que rester allongé, les jambes écartées et les bras au dessus de sa tête, calmant ses émotions.

\- Putain, c'était quoi ça ? s'exclama l'envoyé de la lumière, pas plus remit que lui.

\- J'sais pas... Ça m'étais jamais arrivé avant... Je... Je me sens bizarre...

\- Oui je suis au courant que ça t'es jamais arrivé ! Je crois que je me souviendrais si j'avais déjà baiser dans les flammes ! J'étais dedans merde !

\- Arrête de paniquer, putain !...

Encore faible et étrangement vidé de toute leurs psyché, ils se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Théo se calma doucement, allant s'allonger à côté de son homme sur le matelas brûlé, tournant la tête vers lui pour admirer le nombre de suçons et la morsure sur son cou, son torse loin d'être en reste. Il ne devait pas être mieux, ne se rendant jamais compte quand l'autre le marquait. Sa tendresse après l'amour l'emporta quand même sur son cœur et il attrapa son concubin pour le serrer entre ses bras, les mettant sur le côté. Ils fermèrent les yeux, encore essoufflés, se laissant bercer par leur étreinte et l'épuisement pour rejoindre les songes.


End file.
